The invention relates to a seal having a polymeric member to which is immovably affixed a flexible auxiliary element, the auxiliary element being suited to perform at least one electrical function.
This type of seal is disclosed by the German Published Patent Application 40 38 394. It is intended to sealingly guide at least one conductor through the wall of a housing, which encloses a liquid and a secondary aggregate having a sensor mounted thereon. The sensor is connected to the flexible end of the conductor and is suited for detecting specific measurable values. The position of the sensor that results during normal operational use is substantially determined by the position of the aggregate, and particular accuracy is required to install the sensor when a reliable measuring accuracy is desired. This results in high assembly costs.
There remains a need for a seal that can be simply assembled and which will easily allow the precise measurement of various parameters.